User blog:DestroyerSubjugator90/Villains That Failed in My Eyes
I had to do it. I was hoping that one day I could get that kind of blog. First, I want to say that there are few villains on this list that you like, and "maybe" you will be offended, however, remember that all these villains has their positive points within the plot, and that each of them have relevance. In a few moments of this blog, I will explain some things that even my favorite villains commit something which I found "weak" in the character, or even something stupid that the author did. *Emperor Palpatine: Wow, wow, wow... calm down. Let me explain. Literally... a perfect example of the Big Bad trope; manipulative, sadistic, tyrant, and a powerful dark lord, he is definitely my favorite villain in all forms of media I've ever watch. A true warmonger and a sociopath that I simply can't do anything and love him for his incredible genius of him. However, although he has done an excellent job as one of the most vile villains in comics and film history (please... Darth Vader is popular and not evil, learn the difference youtubers), there is something in it that I really hated, and something simple and "stupid"; so stupid that I said: "... WTF ... ". Yes, his death, or should I say the "first death" (since he dies again in Legends). Let's recap, he is said to be "the" most powerful force-sensitive that existed, and was remembered by the Galaxy as the most powerful Sith in history. But why the most powerful Sith died like that; his death was so "stupid" that I just wanted to turn off the TV and go to sleep. Sidious was carried like a baby screaming and was threw in the deep floor of the Death Star by his apprentice. The fact that Darth Vader have been redeemed himself when he was watching the scene where his son was being tortured is a fact I understand, the problem is: how the hell Palpatine died of a ridiculous way, he did nothing on something that even a Jedi Youngling could have gotten rid of easily. Palpatine, the most powerful being in the universe, which cannot be challenged in combat, who lived for many years, killed billions of people, manipulated wars, put the entire Galaxy in a totalitarian regime was defeated in a humiliating way. Even Lord Voldemort deserved credit for his defeat, which is of course, a worthy defeat for a Big Bad. I just felt like George Lucas had no ideas of how to get him out of the screen and decided to find a way to remove the most evil character in the franchise in a ridiculous death. He is my favorite film villain, however, he had terrible end to a great character. *Zenke: I just I can't sympathize with him, even if he is the most evil villain in Fairy Fancer F ''(one of the universes in ''Date A Live Multi-Universe). While I love villains that are designated by Tsunako, this guy is really annoying. He is the "weakest character in personality" of the entire franchise. Zenke, is a serial killer who goes around killing people, just it. The only thing he is: a serial killer who loves killing people, nothing else, he is stuck in this level. He loves to kill people, and then he does that, making innocent mothers kill their own children for pleasure, while he is the third best example of CM already designated by Tsunako, he is simply bland. Monster? Yes. Evil? Yes. Cruel? Yes. But he made a terrible role as "villain", he was only a "excuse" character from the producers to insert a "inhuman villain" to attract the feelings of hatred of the players to encourage them to believe that the Big Bad had evil henchmen in his evil corporation (Isaac Westcott's reference? What...). Near other villain in DAL Multi-Universe like Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, this guy is uninteresting and boring as hell. However, I can enjoy something of his character: he continues the old tradition of the Knight of Cerebus in DAL Multi-Universe, where a lighthearted plot immediately goes dark and extremaly bloody when the main villain of the arc is introduced. *Lord Voldemort: There is a brazillian video in youtube named: Rap Battle - Darth Vader Vs. Lord Voldemort. I don't want to lose my time with this character, so I'm going to write a note of one Darth Vader's words in that brazillian rap. **''Darth Vader: "Shut up! If you're going talking shit, so shut the fuck up. You're not match before the power of the Empire! I am the greatest antagonist that this world ever saw and you're nothing but a villain of a children's book! You're a joke! I saw potential in you until you was defeated by a fucking baby. Seven years just to reborn and be humiliated. You're a disgrace among the villains of the cinema! I invaded entire planets and you barely managed to break into a school with teenage wizards!"'' ***Just this lines saves me 30 lines of explanation. Anyway, Lord Voldemort is a great example of a Dark Lord in literature, however, is the most poor-written Big Bad from a multi-media I ever saw. *Johan Liebert: The most evil villain in anime? Yes... probably... Anyway, he is a boring character in my eyes, and is another serial killer who goes around fooling people, tricking people to kill themselves. Johan, is a realistic villain... No... He is a villain who is literally between the horizon of "realism" and "exaggeration". Why? Because he turns any human being in this anime in "puppets" as if they were the most stupid beings of this planet. He says 5 words, and you immediately want to kill yourself. The manga writer wanted to do him so evil that he really overreacted on the level of "badass" in this character. He speaks a few words, and suddenly 40 people kill themselves. "Life has no meaning"; "all of a sudden, I'm going to kill myself". There is no supernatural forces of this anime, this anime is purely made of "realism", but Johan's actions are somewhat exaggerated, so exaggerated that become incredibly ridiculous. Anyway, he is a character so "evil", that he says only one line of words and you don't immediately become a puppet, like if you were the most idiot creature in this world. *The Fallen: Most of the alien villains in Transformers Film Series are not really well worked. Until the third movie the Decepticons were just a genocidal organization, but Fallen is really weak. How can I say this... I honestly think Michael Bay wasted a great villain (he wastes entire movies...), Fallen is literally the villain that caused most of the events in the Transformers Film Series universes, since the destruction of Cybertron, the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, the All-spark falling on Earth, to Sentinel Prime's ship crashing on the moon; but how the hell a Big Bad can have so little time on screen. It's just like Emperor Palpatine in the last Star Wars movie (at least he appeared in episode 5). He was the strongest among the Decepticons so far and could have received more time on screen, he appears 5 minutes on the screen only to die. Fallen, should have been more exposed and more explicit in the film. He literally was just nothing but another passenger character that was used as an excuse to replace Megatron as the main antagonist. MICHAEL BAY! *Oogie Boogie: I really like the song that serves as his main theme, but this character is so meaningless in the film. Boggie was literally a villain forced to enter in the plot of The Nightmare Before Christmas to give viewers some generic conflict between good and evil, which is usually something generic in children's films of Tim Burton. Oogie Boggie is a villain who literally took only 8 minutes of screen (maybe 5 seconds with his appearance on the Moon at the beginning of the film, who cares why he showed up there? That was part of the musical. And please, don't expect logic in fantasy cartoons). I don't know what was his purpose in the film without a featured goal, besides he is a character with a poorly crafted personality. All we know is that he's a villain without any relevance in the plot. Honestly, the film was going perfect with only a Jack being portrayed as the "supposed main antagonist". *Dylan Gould: The worst villain I've ever seen in Transformers Film Series, if not the most stupid. I don't want to waste my time with him. Dylan is a coward who joined forces with the Decepticons for his life. All his atrocities were nothing but a simple "beg" for his life. He is simply boring and an uninteresting character and was ineffective. *King Sombra: While he's a PERFECT example of a Knight of Cerebus in MLP FiM, he's far the most poor-made villain of the cartoon. To put into words the producers wasted a good villain, in fact, they wasted the character that should be the vilest villain of the plot. He has little time on screen, few dialogues and has little presentation of his personality, however, he is my favorite villain factor in MLP because he is the most effective villain, dark and scary that MLP has to offer. King Sombra is my favorite villain of MLP, he has many openings in his character, but he still more interesting than other villains of this series. Category:Blog posts